Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (10 - 4 \times 7)) \times 7 $
Explanation: $ = (1 + (10 - 28)) \times 7 $ $ = (1 + (-18)) \times 7 $ $ = (1 - 18) \times 7 $ $ = (-17) \times 7 $ $ = -17 \times 7 $ $ = -119 $